The invention relates to object scanning and, more specifically, to a system and method for scanning individuals for illicit objects.
Illicit object detection systems have become increasingly used in today""s society. The most well-known type of such systems is the walk-through metal detector commonly seen in airports, schools, government buildings, and industrial facilities. This type of detection system typically tries to detect metallic objects, such as guns, knives, and/or precious metals, upon individuals passing through the system.
Unfortunately, physically-challenged individuals are often confined to wheelchairs, which may not pass through this type of detection system because they are too large and/or generate too many false alarms due to their composition to be of any practical use. Accordingly, wheelchair-bound individuals must be scanned with hand-held scanners, which also have problems with detection due to the composition of the wheelchairs, and/or scanned by physical touch, which is invasive to personal privacy. Moreover, these scans may take a relatively long period of time, which may slow the processing of individuals through a security checkpoint. Furthermore, for very sensitive scans, the wheelchair-bound individuals must be removed from the wheelchair, which is quite cumbersome, invasive, and fraught with the potential for bodily injury.
The present invention provides systems and methods that substantially reduce and/or eliminate at least some of the disadvantages with the prior art. Accordingly, at least in certain embodiments, the present invention provides a system and method that can effectively scan individuals in wheelchairs for illicit objects without having to remove the individuals from the wheelchairs.
In certain embodiments, a system for scanning individuals for illicit objects includes a wheeled user transport device and a metal detector. The wheeled user transport device includes a frame, wheels coupled to the frame, and a user support coupled to the frame. The metal detector is operable to scan the transport device without activating an alarm while being able to detect an illicit object on an individual being transported thereby.
In particular embodiments, a system for scanning individuals for illicit objects includes a wheeled user transport device including a frame, wheels coupled to the frame, and a user support coupled to the frame, wherein the transport device may be scanned by a metal detector without activating an alarm, but an illicit object on an individual being transported by the transport device may be detected.
In some embodiments, a method for scanning individuals for illicit objects includes receiving a signal representative of a metallic object and determining whether the represented metallic object is potentially illicit. The method also includes determining whether the represented metallic object is associated with a wheeled user transport device and initiating an alarm if the represented metallic object is potentially illicit and is not associated with a wheeled user transport device.
In particular embodiments, a method for scanning individuals for illicit objects includes scanning a wheeled user transport device and an individual being transported thereby for metallic objects and determining whether an illicit object may be present. The method also includes scanning, if an illicit object may be present, a portion of the transport device and the individual for metallic objects and determining whether an illicit metallic object may be present in the scanned portions.
In certain embodiments, a method for scanning individuals for illicit objects includes scanning a wheeled user transport device and an individual being transported thereby for metallic objects and determining whether an illicit object may be present, wherein the transport device may be scanned without activating an alarm, but an illicit object on the individual may be detected.
The present invention has a variety of technical features. For example, in certain embodiments, whether an illicit object may be present on an individual transported by a wheelchair may be determined without having to remove the individual from the wheelchair, which reduces scanning time and invasiveness to the individual. As another example, in certain embodiments, a potential illicit object on an individual transported by a wheelchair may be located without having to remove the individual from the wheelchair, which also reduces scanning time and invasiveness to the individual. Additionally, an individual may be transported throughout a facility in one wheelchair without having to be removed, which reduces risk of injury to the individual. As a further example, in some embodiments, the wheelchair may be composed of some metallic components, which may provide for stronger wheelchairs. As another example, in particular embodiments, a metal detector may be up to approximately thirty-six inches wide, which will allow larger wheelchairs and other larger wheeled user transport devices to pass.
Of course, some embodiments may possess none, one, some, or all of these technical features and/or additional technical features. Other technical features will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following figures, detailed written description, and claims.